


Target Practice

by AtmaWriting



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, nothing too fancy, small sibling bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaWriting/pseuds/AtmaWriting
Summary: When Emmannellain is at a loss as to what to really pursue, an aspiring knight in training is more than happy to oblige in helping him as Haurchefant does his best both as a big brother and as an unwilling partner in crime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange (2019)





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malachibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachibi/gifts).



> I feel like the ending was a bit hasty but I hope it still was a read with some flavor to it. There were a few lore mentions that I was actually shocked to have found out to be spot on after checking them, but not much of it really had an influence on the whole idea. Hope you like it.

This was it, the one chance he had to hit his target unprepared. No silly guards around them, the perfect spot in which they’d suspect nothing could come at them. He took a battle ready stance, a slow breath as he moved his arm backwards, ready for the best pitch of a snowball at his innocent target. Oh this for sure was going to impress Lady Laniaitte, she would be marveled at the precision of his throw, at the strength used to lunge such a light weapon that would send terrors among the other children. He was ready. 

One eye closed for extra precision, a perception check to make sure that the unsuspecting target wouldn’t move aaaaaand… Bam!, all that followed was but the loud clang of metal as a young boy gazed down at him. 

Emanellain couldn’t be more shocked, panicked, embarrassed that he had been caught in the act. “W-w-w-wasn’t me!” he declared before turning around rather hastily to whistle a tune or two. “Well, you can’t fool me, not this time when I know why the back of my head hurt for a whole three days!” the boy told him with enthusiasm rather than the usual furious gaze that the younger boy would get when caught in the midst of his own antics. 

“Did something happen? Emmanellain?.... Haurchefant?” a distant voice called out, the third and eldest brother from the trio as he turned upon hearing the loud sounds of what could have been a disaster unfolding among the other two. Yet despite how all were related, there was no mistaking in the brief hesitance from the eldest brother towards the middle one whom, unbeknownst to him, was his savior. 

“No, no, everything’s fine! Don’t worry about a thing!” Haurchefant exclaimed, doing his best to hide the rusted shield that he’d used to stop the projectile from hitting the lad’s head. Once the coast was clear, he turned back to Emmanellain. “So… Trying to sharpen your aim this time with a different victim? You know he would do more than just a simple smack of your head though.” the middle brother continued speaking as he smiled down at his younger brother. Blood related or not, they’d both been raised together, thus he knew how the young one thought through and through. 

“Not my fault… He’s getting more arrogant! ‘Too good for this kind of entertainment,’ he said.” the boy mentioned, mimicking the older brother with such emotion that all it did was but to bring a laugh from Haurchefant. “Perhaps he misunderstood your intentions don’t you think? You want to use snowball fights for target practice no? Simple, but efficient.” the white haired elezen answered him as he slowly gathered some snow on his hand, shaping it perfectly into a ball before throwing and easily hitting a nearby signboard. 

All Emmanellain could do was stare dumbfounded at his brother, jaw dropped and all as Haurchefant merely offered another smile before making for the training grounds on his own. “Come on! You can’t just show me that and then walk away!” the younger brother called out whilst running after him. Determination on his eyes as it was clear that he wouldn’t stop asking as per usual until he got what he wanted.  
It was all that the aspiring knight could do but to lean down a bit to be eye to eye with Emmanellain and keep that same positive expression of his. “Do you really want to learn how to throw a snowball better? You had good aim back there, had I not used a shield, you would have hit Artoiriel without trouble.” he said to the brunette. “I don’t care! I have to learn something too no? Father leads the household, Big brother might be a knight someday, you might be a knight someday…” the boy gripped the end of his coat. “What does that leave me with? Nothing! Nothing at all.” he finished, glancing down with some sadness in his eyes. 

Now Haurchefant understood some of the worries from his younger brother. It was to be expected after all, they all had a different role that they’d been given ever since being brought in as a Fortemps. Yet there he was, playing the ideal big brother when he had been denied even their last name. And he did not regret a single part of it. He had come to understand his peers better, to interpret what each mischief from his little brother meant when he managed to pull them off. Speaking with all the servants around the household was enjoyable as well. 

Overall, the elezen lad had learned to have an open stance about everything in his life, and this time it meant that he had a chance at bonding with another sibling, to make the most of it if he could. He had learned to cherish every small bit of good over the ups and downs of everyday after all. “So, would you like to learn archery? You can’t use it on Artoiriel that’s for sure, but it’s a good sport to take over.” he offered to the boy. The result, being the immediate glance of bright eyes filled with determination and excitement. 

It took several weeks, maybe more as Haurchefant taught the young boy a few tips here and there about aiming. First with throwing mere snowballs, then to the proper stances when using bows. Though he had been careful enough to make sure none of the weapons from the armoury were ever missing, he had started to struggle in covering for the several broken flower arrangements at each corner of the house, so much that even Lady Fortemps had blamed him more than a few times despite the constant proving that he was indeed innocent. 

All of this and more, Haurchefant made sure to keep a secret from his younger sibling, and from his elder one. There would be quite a long winded fight among all of them if it was to be openly discussed after all. It wasn’t until one night that Emmannellain personally called him out to tell him something really ‘important’, that he would realize the mistake he’d made over his innocent lessons. 

“I have learned something new.” the brunette declared in the most calm tone possible to his brother. “Oh? Pray tell what it could be then. You were pretty good at all the target practices.” Haurchefant answered, rather curious at the new information he was being given. “I’m no good at fighting, but information? I can keep up with that!” Emmannellain said with the most cheerful smile as he stared up at him. “I stopped by the Jeweled Crozier one day, and heard a few interesting things about the upcoming balls! Maybe I can do something with what I’ve learned or more! The possibilities are endless! Thank you for teaching me for so long, but I think I found my calling brother.” and with that, the aspiring knight had been abandoned by his ‘disciple’.  
Haurchefant knew little on how to react to such. Was he upset that his lessons had been abandoned after taking a liking to them? Perhaps, but at least this way, there wouldn’t be any more reports from the manservants of broken vases all over the house. Little did he know though, that the Lord of the house had watched through it all. Considering at every step whether he should intervene or not. The news given by the youngest son brought more than relief in his case. For he also could no longer keep covering the fact that the real target practice field had been the curtains of his own chambers for as long as he could remember.


End file.
